I Hate to See My Mother Cry
by RebelByrdie
Summary: Lindsey finds her mother recovering after work... Companion to 'All Love is Unrequited' Warning: Implied Femeslash.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own the television show CSI. I do not own the characters either; I just enjoy toying with their fragile psyches. I make no financial gain from this writing endeavor.

Warning: If you've read the companion piece 'All Love is Unrequited' you already know this, but if not…This fic deals with the idea of a Sara/Sofia relationship. Yeah, that's two persons of the same sex in a consensual romantic relationship…if that offends you, please, by all means do not read this story…there is also some angst…

I Hate To See My Mother Cry

A CSI Ficlet

Companion Piece to All Love is Unrequited

I should have known something was wrong when she didn't meet me at the door. Even when we fight, she always meets me at the door. If she wasn't here, she would have told Aunt Nancy to pick me up. I should have known something was wrong when the newspaper was still on the steps, Mom loves reading the newspaper with her coffee. I should have known something was wrong when the curtains were drawn tight, Mom always said she likes to see the sun.

I knew something was wrong when I saw the bottle. I'm not a baby, I know my mom drinks. I know my Dad used to do worse stuff before he was killed. She always tries to hide it from me though. She was lying on the couch, still in her work clothes. It was another bad sign. Mom always changes as soon as she gets home; she says she likes to be comfortable.

The final piece to the puzzle was the picture beside the empty bottle and glass. It's my favorite picture of Mom and her coworkers. Everyone is smiling, for once. Even Mr. Grissom. Mom says that Archie snapped it when they were having Warrick's birthday party a few months ago. Mom has her arm thrown around him and they're both smiling real big. Nick has a cake in his hands…I've always thought Nick was kind of cute. Mr. Grissom is smiling and leaning against the wall. Greg, he's really funny, has got Sara around the waist and they're wrestling. Mom says it was over coffee or something. No matter what it was over, they're both grinning like crazy. You can see the gap in Sara's teeth. She looks really pretty.

Mom is laying there, quiet. She's finally realized I'm here, and I've finally realized she's crying. Not screaming or hiccupping sobs like me, no they're big quiet tears. Those are the worst. My mom doesn't cry, she just doesn't. Not a lot, at least. She cried when Nick was finally rescued, she cried when Daddy died, she cried when Chris the Creep did bad things. Now, she's just laying here crying. I want to know who made her cry and I want to know now.

"Mom?" She looked up; her eyes were really red, like she's been crying for a while. "What's wrong, Mom?" She shakes her head, "Nothing, sweetie, go do your homework." The way her voice cracks scares me, so I go, not bothering to mention that today is Friday and I don't have any homework to do. She needs to be alone, I think. I wonder if I should call someone. Aunt Nancy maybe? One of Mom's friends? Warrick always knows what to do. No, that's not a good idea. Something or someone from work made her sad. That's why she's been staring at the picture.

I know what to do. It's what I always do. When Mom is upset about work, I always call the same person, Sara. She always knows what is wrong. She's really neat like that. So I pick up my phone, but before dialing, I check my bedroom door. Sometimes they don't get along, my mom and Sara and Sara's always afraid that mom will get mad at her for talking to me.

It rings three times and a voice answers. It's Sara and she instantly recognizes my voice. I'm halfway into asking her what's wrong and then I hear it. Another voice, calling Sara sweetheart. Then I know what's wrong. I know why my Mom's upset. I babble for a moment, playing up the kid aspect and then say goodbye. I go back downstairs. Mom is still on the couch. I sit down and hug her, hard.

Last year I had a crush on Tommy Wheelman. I was really nervous about it, though, so I didn't say anything…one time he tried to joke around at me and I got mad and turned everything around on him and made fun of him. A week later, I saw him walking down the hall…holding Jessica Master's hand. I learned my lesson then, and I think Mom is learning hers now…but I don't think it was just a crush for her. I pick up the empty bottle and throw it away, I cover her with the fluffy blanket from the back of the couch and I put the picture, the one with Sara smiling and looking so pretty, away in a drawer. Then I sit down beside Mom and wipe her tears. I know it's not Sara's fault, but I can't help but to be a little mad at her because I hate to see my mother cry.

Fin

Author's Note: Soon after (As in hours) writing 'All Love is Unrequited' this hit me…I don't know, it just did… Comments anyone?


End file.
